Homer Simpson
Homer Simpson is the main character of The Simpsons. This character's AI wasn't great. His AI is made to constantly eat a sandwhich until his power bar is filled, and then start attacking with "BEER RIOT HOMER". His AI has been slightly improved by KingShadow3, though. His moveset is completely based off Iori Yagami. In fact, he was at one point meant to be dressed in Iori's clothes. Warner changed this idea when he realized there was no normal Homer at the time. Information there are 2 versions of Homer, one being english Homer and the other Spanish Homero both versions at first shared the same moves but now they are 2 totally different characters. Team S.M.R.T.'s Homer Team S.M.R.T.'s (Judgespear & others creators) Homer was the very first version of Homer to speak english where he simply replaced the spanish voice clips and replaced them with his own, creating English Homer. and his AI is often been picked on by going "Mmmmm burger.. Doh! Mmmmm burg... ouch! Mmmmm...."ow! Throughout most of being in the hands of Judgespear, Homer has been given alot of voice changes. (like changing the sounds of his burger charge up and Homer saying "I am smart!" and later, once Judgespear had discovered he had a "Drunken mode" as he called it at the time he it added some voiceclips for it as well. Then after that, alot of other changes had been made, such as replacing Bart with throwing Donuts and Cherry bombs with candy bomb and he fixed alot of issues the old Homer had. (like being invincible outside of his Crawl away, the bug where the enemy is stunned and can be healed when hit.) and when Judgespear and Warner were about to release their versions of Homer, Warner wanted it to be a seperated character, as rejecting it as a whole character. So now, two different Homers were born, one is still based on Iori Yagami and the other has more original moves. Judgespear's Homer gained tons of new abilities such as a gun super, more intros and victory poses, and even some dream cancels in his "BEER RIOT HOMER" mode. (after it's been officially named) there is even a more patches made by gigabowserX, such as auto-drunken mode and cheap Homer mode. Movelist Kinetic Donut - D, DF, F, x Bash Dash Masher - D, DF, F, D, DB, B, x/y (Requires 1 power bar for 9 hits, 2 power bars for 12 hits and 3 power bars for 14 hits) Ready Aim Fire - D, F, D, F, y (Requires 2 power bars) Power Charge - b+y BEER RIOT HOMER - F, DF, D, DB, B, s (Requires 1/2 health) For the specials of Drunk Homer, look at the section below. There is also a move called Hell Candy which Homer says "See you in hell, Candy Boy!" and throws a candy bomb at his opponents to stun them. Auto-drunken and Cheap Homer Auto-Drunken mode has Homer Drunk at the begining of the fight while Cheap Homer makes Homer break rules and use most of his moves from drunken mode out of it. he can defeat many cheap characters likes Super Buuand Zero_col in this mode. Movelist Drunken Tornado ''(''D, F, D, F, x/y) (Requires 1 power bar) Grim Reaper (D, F, D, B, z) (Requires 2 power bars) Road Roller D'oh! (D, F, D, B, b) (Requires 3 power bars) Homer Maniac (Same as Bash Dash Masher) Shun "Homer" Satsu (x, x, F, a, y) (Requires 4 power bars) Warner's Homero Warner's Homer also known as spanish Homero (Homero) has his own set of moves, unlike JS Homer where he is a 4 button type character, he is a full 6 button character. He has more intros then JS Homer, he even has a Kamehameha super move that was inspired by Goku from Dragon ball Z. As for projectiles, he fires a gun instead of throwing Donuts. Depending on how the gun is fired, he ether fires it while standing, standing on his neeh, or fires it three times. He still makes use of Bart's cherry bombs here. He even has his "BEER RIOT HOMER" mode here that does the same thing as his old original version does. This version also has more unique sprites than the english JS version. @ndroide's Homero It's the same version of Warner's Homero, but with differences in the effects... @ndroide had made the first version of Homero with Warner, but later they separated and each one was divided their part. ESX5's Homer When judgespear left Mugen, there were some JS homer clones, such as the one by EvilSlayerX5, which is another edit. ESX5 Homer's AI is alot more brutal then KingShadow3's AI as he will mostly play defencive and will often try to read your commands. Most of his moves from the beer of the rot are useable while most of his supers are a bit nurfed inhopes to make a better version. XRedDragonClawsX's Homer Another Homer Clone. He has alot of different moves as well as some old ones. such as the return of Bart's slingshot and as well as his house gun for projectiles, his cherry bombs makes a return and functions better then the original versions's, still has his "BEER RIOT HOMER" mode, and even more voice clips that were not included in JS's homer; as for how he fights, he's extremely defensive as he'll keep blocking and look for any openings you make. When attacked while he is dizzy, he will counter attack with a combo attack without the need for power (he won't counter grapples for some reason). "MvC2" Homero Jay Simpson MugenZ12, Matydel42008 & Daniel9999999 created a Homero which was like a "MvC2" character. 3D Homer Main Article: 3D Homer 3D Homer is a version of Homer in 3D created by John MacEnroe. However, this version plays nothing like all the other versions of Homer with Warner's spriting. Everyone Hates Homer fad There was a time when Homer got his own fad. It started with Judgespear's video quickie when he faced Vegeta. In the video, he told Vegeta he sucks, which was a terrible mistake as Vegeta felt insulted and used his final flash move to sent him to the next dimension. Then GigabowserX was inspired to make his "killah whale hate Homer!" video then a few months later. Then many people started making their own "Hate Homer" videos for the fad. Videos Video:BBH_MUGEN_Homer_Simpson_vs_Michael_Jackson Video:Homer Simpson vs Dr Gero Video:JS_MUGEN_Quickie_You_Dare_Mock_the_Great_Vegeta?! Video:JS_MUGEN_Classics_Homer_Simpson_Attack_of_the_Clones_(Part_1)|Who Want to Fight for Clones! Category:Characters Category:Simpsons Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:90's Characters Category:Users of the Satsui no Hado Category:Video Game Characters